Closure caps for containers, in particular bottles, which are produced by an injection moulding process, are known and conventional in a very wide range of configurations.
In regard to such closure caps, a problem arises because it is desirable for the guarantee strips to be shaped in a manner which requires the application of the minimum amount of heat. This requirement arises both in regard to economy and also in particular because the operating rates in automatic closure equipment are constantly increasing and therefore the amount of time available for hot deformation of the guarantee strip is constantly being reduced. Filling equipment with a capacity of over 40,000 bottles per hour is already in use in the drinks industry.
It is therefore desirable for the guarantee strip to be moulded to the container, without using a mechanical tool, solely by the application of heat or by the application of heat and compressed air, as this makes it possible to avoid the delays inherent in the use of mechanical tools.